Don't Cry, Eli
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sometimes, love can be expressed by taking deperate measures.


**Don't Cry, Eli**

 **Pairings: Eli x Umi, Alisa x Umi**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! It's been a while since I last wrote a story featuring my OTP, so here it is~! I've always wanted to write something like this, but I haven't thought of it all the way through.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Alisa jots down some notes while Umi is helping her study for her upcoming test this week. Though, it's been a week, Alisa's older sister, Eli, was more than happy to have Umi tutor her since her school work has been becoming more and more difficult as the days go by. And fortunately, Alisa has been improving as well. However, there is something else that has been going on during those times with Umi. Alisa has fallen in love with the archer. Ever since meeting her in person, Alisa developed feelings for her. However, she tried to keep her feelings to herself just in case Umi has fallen in love with someone else.

And truth be told, Umi already has fallen in love with someone else: Eli. After spending time with her for a while, she has developed feelings for her and it has never changed since then. But since seeing Eli with Nozomi all the time, Umi assumed that she's in love with the fortune teller, so she kept her feelings to herself until she is ready to confess. So far…she hasn't done that for the past month.

Once Alisa is done jotting down notes, she puts her pencil down and stretches out her arms. "Mmmm~! That was a lot of work, but it was worth it!" Alisa says as she turns to the blue haired girl. "Thank you, Umi-sempai!"

"No problem," Umi replies as she closes the book and sets it on the desk. "You've worked very hard. I'm sure you'll do well on the test."

They hear some footsteps coming toward the room and Eli, who is in her blue night clothes and her hair is down, peeks into the room. "Excuse me? Oh, are you finished?"

"Yes," Umi says. "Alisa's been working hard on studying."

"That's good," Eli says. "Well, I'm going to organize a few things and then get reay for bed. Are you staying here for the night, Umi?"

The archer blushes for a moment. "U-um…sure…I'll sleep with you tonight."

Eli giggles. "Alright, then~! I promise it won't be long!"

Umi sighs softly as Alisa tries to stifle her giggling.

"Big Sis is always a handful whenever you're around~!" the younger Ayase sister says. "She's not usually like that with anyone else."

"Y-you do have a point there…" Umi says, remembering the times the blonde has teased her numerous times, mostly just to have fun. "W-well, I have to get ready for bed. Study hard tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, Umi-sempai~! Good night!"

The archer heads towards Eli's room and to her surprise, she's not here yet. But she said she'll just get things a bit organized before heading for bed, so she has some time to get changed herself. She steps into the shower and washes herself. However, as she does so, all she can think about is Eli. Images of her flash in her mind as the warm water washes her body. She hugs herself, blushing while biting her lip. Lately, she's seen her getting close with Nozomi, making Umi think that Eli is truly in love with her. But…why wouldn't she let her go? Why can't she let go of her feelings then? Her love for the quarter Russian still remains strong. So the only question is…when will she tell her feelings to Eli?

She finishes showering and gets dressed in her own night clothing, sits on the bed and looks at the clock with it saying "9:00 pm". Eli's been downstairs for at least a half-hour now, so why is it taking her so long to get things organized? Shaking her head at the thought, she stands up and looks around the room for a bit. Just then, she hears some footsteps coming toward the room.

"It's getting late, Eli," she says.

"Umi-sempai~!" Alisa says, waving.

The archer turns toward the little Ayase sister, who is wearing a white nightgown. "Oh, Alisa. What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something," she says. "It's probably in this room."

"Okay. I'll help you look for it," Umi says as she walks over toward a small bookshelf. She rummages through some of the books, trying to be careful not to mess anything up. "Is it here?" she asks.

Alisa's only response is a nod. Umi continues to look through the top shelf until she finds nothing, so she bends down and searches on the middle shelf.

"Alisa," she says as she looks through the books. "If you don't tell me what you're looking for, I'm wasting my time, you know?" She suddenly feels a hand gently touch Umi's cheek, being pulled toward Alisa and lips connect. Umi's eyes widen in shock as Alisa quickly pulls away, blushing as well.

"U-ummm…it's just my way of thanking you," the little Ayase sister says. "A-and, um…I think you're incredible. That's why I've been admiring you in the first place."

Umi stares at Alisa for a moment, taking in this sudden confession. _Alisa…is in love with me?_ She thinks.

"Alisa…" She starts, but takes notice of the younger sister's surprised expression all of a sudden. "Huh? What's the matter?" She turns around and gasps in shock at the sight of Eli standing at the door with eyes widened.

"Oh, no! Eli!" Umi cries.

"Well then, I think I've stayed here long enough!" Alisa quickly says as she dashes past her older sister. "I'll see you all in the morning!"

"W-wait!" Umi cries, standing up and reaching her hand out. "What about the thing you're looking for!?" Realizing that she's long gone, she has another problem to attend to. She slowly turns her head, taking notice of Eli's slightly trembling body and lips. Umi smiles nervously, trying to assure her that nothing is wrong.

However, Eli's shocked expression turns to sadness. And then, Umi's heart aches when she sees tears start to appear on the quarter Russian's eyes. Eli finally couldn't take it anymore. She drops to her knees and starts to cry while burying her face in her hands. Umi quickly comes to her aid.

"Eli!" she cries while reaching out both of her shaking hands to comfort her.

"Y-you were here kissing Alisa!" Eli sobs.

Umi shakes her head. "No, that's not it! Alisa must have pulled a prank on me!"

"You kissed my sister…!"

Umi wishes there is something to make Eli feel better. "Eli, please. I'm telling you-"

"I don't care what you tell me! You're just a big idiot, that's all!" Eli continues to cry with shoulders slightly shaking from it.

It is then that Umi begins to realize something. Something that she hasn't noticed at all. Eli isn't in love with Nozomi, but with someone else. And she knows very well who that someone else might be. And she's just going to prove it. _Eli_ she thinks. _I know this is selfish of me. But…there's a part of me that feels happy about this._ She gently takes one of Eli's hands, pulls it way in order for her to face her. Then, Umi leans in and plants her lips against hers. Eli's eyes widen for a bit from the sudden kiss, but closes her eyes shortly after. The kiss feels so right and so soothing, for the both of them. It is clear now: both Eli and Umi are in love with each other. All this time and Umi was too oblivious to notice. But all that matters is that the archer needs to prove that she loves Eli more than anything in the world. And a kiss is the way to do it.

 _I wonder…_ Umi thinks. _What kind of face does she have now?_ She pulls away and smiles at the quarter Russian, who opens her eyes as well. _What kind of expression?_

Upon asking herself those questions, Umi's answer is simple. Eli chokes a sob and immediately plunges herself on Umi's chest, sobbing.

"Eli…please…" the blue haired girl says.

Eli sniffles a little before sobbing again. Umi then smiles a small smile as she hugs her and gently strokes her hair. She knows what her answer is now: Eli too, loves Umi. She is too emotional to explain it in words and that's more than enough.

 _Eli, please,_ Umi thinks as she continues to comfort the crying blonde. _Please….don't cry. I love you._


End file.
